


Day 03. Pegs

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019] [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Bonding, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grooming, Light Angst, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Not Beta Read, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Devil, Step-Satan, We Die Like Men, Wing Grooming, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Trixie accidentally spills some paint water all over Lucifer, hilarity and shopping adventures ensue.





	Day 03. Pegs

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely loving all these comments, so thank you so much guys- I'm so glad you love these two as much as i do <33
> 
> [Series Notes]  
> •This will be updated according to my timezone - AWST (GMT+8)  
> •Trixie is her canon age - about 10.  
> •Creator of this Writing Prompt List is Mia Botha and can be found on Pinterest.  
> •This Series will also be posted to my Wattpad for a broader audience (@HolyKingWasteLand)

"Okay, look I know you don't like babysitting but-"

"Nonsense Detective! I would _love_ to babysit the little hell-thing for you." His voice is strained, pain radiating through his wings. He want's to stop this phone call before the pain becomes too much. "I'll be over in ten." He exits out of the call without waiting for Chloe to reply and sighs.

Of _course_ he does enjoy watching little Beatrice, but his wings have been bothering him for days now. He's not sure when the pain will finally subside but hopefully it won't get in the way of this visit.

Going down the elevator, he winces and closes his eyes, hoping to his father that this pain will go away soon.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer arrives just as Chloe is leaving, and she gives him a grateful smile as she rushes out of their apartment complex. He bids her goodbye and as soon as he enters, Trixie runs into his legs screaming, "Lucifer!"

He laughs and pets her head softly until she lets go. "Yes, hello, spawn." He ushers her forward and she skips along happily to the table.

"Before mommy left she said I could do some painting, but I can't reach the box." She looks at Lucifer with puppy dog eyes. "Could you please get it for me?"

With a fond roll of his eyes, he concedes and goes to fetch the supplies.

When he returns, Trixie has a medium canvas laid out on the table and runs around getting water for her paint brushes. Lucifer puts the box down on the table and Trixie runs back into the room with two aprons and two crowns. A crown and a tiara, more accurately.

"Mom says I can't paint without one on." Trixie offers up, handing him the longer one. Begrudgingly, he puts the damned thing on.

"What about those?" He asks, pointing to the jewellery.

"These," She says, equipping the tiara and then places the crown on his head, "are for us royalty!"

She misses the awed smile on Lucifer's face as she begins painting.

She starts painting with blue, creating what Lucifer imagines to be a lake in the corner of the page. Then, she adds a waterfall to the top corner of the page going into the lake. He watches with fascination at this child's talent and takes a seat beside her to admire.

This goes on for a while until Trixie reaches over to the cup of paint water and accidentally tips it over. In the split seconds that it falls, Lucifer snatches up the painting- saving it from it's inevitable fate- and in the process gets paint water all over his clothes.

He yelps unhappily, and jumps away from the table. Trixie gasps and looks up at Lucifer with wide, horror-filled eyes.

A still moment passes by, the drip of paint water from the table onto the floor shakes him from his stupor.

"Right," He begins softly, "Beatrice, go fetch the mop, would you?" Not wanting to test Lucifer's patience, she quickly runs to go grab it. Lucifer puts the canvas down at the end of the table where it's safe, and grabs a cloth from the kitchen to wipe up the mess.

Once that's done, Trixie comes in with the mop and tentatively cleans it up. 

The mess is clean, Trixie looks upset and Lucifer is exhausted. Pinching the bridge of his nose he says, "Okay, lets put these on to wash and... watch a movie or something."

The little girl looks up at the mention of a movie and rushes off into the laundry room to start. With a pained laugh, Lucifer follows.

 

* * *

 

After thirty or so minutes, Lucifer takes the aprons out and goes to put them in the drier when the machine doesn't turn on.

"Beatrice!" He calls out, waiting until the girl comes jogging in. She hums in question. "What's wrong with the machine? I'm sure this is the one to use." He taps it and Trixie groans.

"Oh yeah, mom said she was gonna get that fixed. I guess she forgot." She shrugs helplessly.

Lucifer looks at her contemplatively. "Fine, then we'll hang them up to dry." He decides, pulling out the little clothes rack and unfolds it. He attempts to hang them, but finds it a little difficult considering he's never done it before.

"No- not like that," She shoos his hands away and takes the wet aprons into her hands, looking around for something. "Pegs?" Lucifer glances around and sees none. Trixie dumps the clothes back into the washing machine and they search through the cupboards, but it's all in vain.

"None! Not a single peg in this apartment!" Lucifer huffs angrily. 

"It's okay, we can just go get some at the supermarket." Trixie explains, pulling Lucifer out of the little room. They exit the apartment, making sure Trixie has her spare key, and then they go downstairs.

He forgets he's wearing the crown.

 

* * *

 

At the supermarket, Trixie is looking at all the different cups while he looks for acceptable pegs. He hears a gasp and Trixie holds up a unicorn mug and pleads him with her eyes. Lucifer laughs. "I'm not your mother, spawn. If you want the cup, take it and come along." He says, picking up a packet of pegs.

Trixie's eyes light up and sparkle as she runs after him.

They get to the counter and Lucifer puts up the pegs while Trixie puts up her mug and chocolate cake. Lucifer gives her a raised eyebrow and she just offers him a giggle and a shrug. He shakes his head and smiles at the cashier who is fawning over them.

"It's so cool how a dad can just take his daughter shopping with crowns on. Rock on man." The girl was probably only nineteen, but her words make him blush and stutter out a non-intelligible reply. She laughs at his reply, fist-bumps Trixie and then they're on their way.

 

* * *

 

Once home, Trixie sits in front of the TV and Lucifer pegs their aprons up to dry. Making quick work of that, he sits down on the lounge and winces as his wings give a surge of pain.

Trixie looks up at him with a frown. "You okay, Lucifer?" She asks softly, getting up on the couch, she kneels beside him.

He gives a small smile. "Yes, of course, spawn. My wings are just... going through something. So they're in pain." He explains gently, rolling his shoulders in hope it will relieve some pain. Spoiler: it doesn't.

Trixie's frown deepens. "Can I do anything to help? I could give them a massage!" She exclaims, leaning forward excitedly.

A laugh bursts out of him. "Very excitable, I see. I don't think I should." She pouts sadly, but doesn't back away. "Normally, when a human sees my wings, they tend to.. go a bit crazy." He raises a hand and makes the 'coo-coo' motion with his finger. Trixie giggles involuntarily at that but then continues pouting.

"Pleeeease Lucifer?" She practically begs.

"Afraid not, Beatrice."

And this continues, for ten minutes.

"OKAY, alright. Fine." He exclaims, finally having had enough of their back and forth. "Very well. You may.. massage them. _Gently_." He emphasises this firmly and she nods seriously.

He moves onto the floor just in front of the couch and strips off his shirt layers, painfully wincing as he does so. He could do this with his shirt on, but it would be more comfortable without it. His wings unfold and he hears a pair of gasps: his own, and the child.

Gentle hands touch feathers and goosebumps shoot across his skin. "Wow," Trixie whispers, hands carding gently through the soft feathers.

He feels knots becoming loose in his wings and the pain begins to subside after days and days of torture.

"Can you fly with these?" She asks gently, making sure to keep her voice soft to not break the atmosphere they've created. He nods once, and she giggles softly. "That's so cool, Lucifer."

"Thank you," He murmurs.

She continues massaging his wings for a while longer, glancing at the cartoon every so often.

After a while, time having been lost to both of them, Lucifer finally felt better and Trixie conceded his wings sadly. "Will I get to see them again sometime?" She asks, pleading in her voice.

He laughs kindly and nods, folding his wings back into the ethereal plane, then puts on his shirt. "After the massage you just gave them? Of course." He grins at her broad smile and sits back on the lounge, allowing Trixie to cuddle into his side.

They continue watching cartoons until Trixie falls asleep against his side and then he manoeuvres them into a more comfortable lying down position.

Eyes closing slowly, Lucifer succumbs to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Keys jingling wakes him. His hold on Trixie tightens and he looks over (upside down) at the door. Chloe walks in and smiles when she sees them.

Lucifer's grip relaxes again and he watches Chloe walk over to them, biting her lip to try and hide her smile- failing miserably. Carefully moving Trixie from her sleeping position, he stands, taking her up with him.

They walk into the girls bedroom and Chloe pulls back the blankets, Lucifer laying her down gently. He pulls the covers back up to her shoulders and brushes down the blankets in a paternal gesture.

Chloe kisses her hair and they both exit the room, Lucifer looking more content than she's seen him in a while. Giving him a long hug, she says softly, "Thank you for watching her today, looks like you both had fun."

"Of course, Detective." He says sleepily. "I'm happy to watch your spawn whenever you need."


End file.
